Hope's burden
by FallenHope-Angel
Summary: No one really knows what i have to deal with. and it'll stay that way pata." i heard tk say and then i snuck out of the house. i will never own digimon! you happy! first completed fic dedicated to coolbluerocker! hope ya finish yours soon love ya!
1. The beginning

"Hey Matt I didn't know that T.K. could play and sing?" said fourteen year old Hikari Kamiya as all of the destined children sat in a circle. Everyone except Takeru and Ken who could not make it to the meeting. Matt looked at her strangely as did everyone else.

"H can't." she looked at them for a minute.

"Well, I went to his apartment to ask for the homework and he was playing in his room I left before he could see me." No one seemed to believe her. So she had them follow her to the apartment. Matt opened the door with the spare key that was given to him by his and T.K.'s mother. When the door opened the first sound heard was a beautiful sad song.

"Behind those eyes lies the truth and grief  
Behind those beautiful smiles I've seen tragedy  
The flawless skin hides the secrets within  
Silent forces that secretly ignite your sins

_[Chorus:]_  
Fly away, fly away  
From the torch of blame  
They hunt you  
The Lucifer's Angels  
Never lived, you never died  
Your life has been denied  
They call you  
The Lucifer's Angel

Beyond these clouds you can hide all your tears  
Beyond this world you'll be safe from their wicked fears  
And in their hearts they fear your demands  
You know their minds won't accept you, they'll never understand

_[Chorus]_

On your own I know you can make it  
Truth or bone. I know you can shake it  
Survive alone I know you can take it

_[Chorus]_

Fly away, fly away  
Run away, run away  
Hide away, hide away  
Lucifer's Angel" Takeru sighed when the song finished.

"T.k. are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" Patamon asked and only succeeded in getting the blonde haired boy to cry. Matt was about to step in when patamon's voice stopped him.

"Hw much longer are you going to keep it a secret? I can't stand to watch you tear yourself-"

"Please… just bear with me. I can make it out alright. And you know better than anyone that this is my burden to bear." There was a tense silence followed by a coughing fit. Everyone decided to get out before they were caught eavesdropping. When they left they didn't see the blood in the kitchen. Or the bloody kitchen knife by the phone. They didn't even see the blood stained fisher hat on the coat rack. But they did notice.


	2. Hope's painful secret pt1

'thoughts'

[language change]

{flashback}

Takeru's p.o.v.

I sat up in bed when I heard a creak from the door. 'Mom's home and I guess I'm lucky she can't see their or my blood.' I mused as I threw on my night clothes and opened the door.

"Welcome home m-" I froze the door was wide open and know one was there. 'Could they have got in? But I didn't sense them.' I thought and quickly cleaned up everything. I went to pick up my D-3 but it wasn't on the floor. It was moved from its spot by the door.

"Tee-Kay. What happene-"

"T.k. it's me Matt. Come to Tai's house when you get this message." I stared at the phone and then my clothes. 'I dared to look at the clock and saw that it was only two in the afternoon. My clothes bloody and torn, what am I going to wear now?' I locked he apartment door after putting Patamon on as my backpack. I was wearing a black dress shirt with a red tie and grey jeans with my black boots.

"psst t.k. what do you think the others want?" I adjusted my backpack a little to signify that I felt uncomfortable. Patamon was the only one who could read my signs. My body language and understand what I want or need. I inhaled and then exhaled as I stepped out of the elevator into Tai's floor. I was technically a genius a way smarter one then Ken. And no one knew it for many reasons.

"Teeks, we were wait…ing for you. What's with the get up?" I resisted the urge to slap myself. I wasn't even wearing my fisher hat. Just, a regular black baseball cap.

"Well I was going to pick up mom and go with her on her dinner date with our cousin." I hinted to Matt praying that he would understand where I would go later. It was true and I didn't want to be anywhere near him right now. 'Nope. He didn't get it.' I thought as he let me in and put something in my hand. The door slammed closed as I saw my bloody D-3. I looked at them and saw everything turn gray.

"T.K! We have to g-" I watched as Patamon fell to the floor and a hand grasped my neck. My D-3 fell from my hand as I tried to pry it off.

"w-With hopeful light… I banish thee creature of the night!" I managed to choke out. The creature screamed and so did I as it bit my neck. I picked up Pata and my D-3, I took off running. I made it to the elevator before anyone could reach me. I put my hand on my neck and stared at the crimson liquid.

"You alright? I mean everyone saw."

"They only saw us and the blood. No one but us and the sovereign can see them. Only us because it is my burden. My… curse." I stepped out of the elevator and walked to the par where mom said I should pick her up. Amazing how my wounds, bruises, and blood is not noticeable to anyone but the destined. And well the digimon.

"Takeru. Come on Sherry and Willis are waiting in the restaurant." I followed mom while thinking about the digimon. They bow before me and call me Hope. When we entered the restaurant it screamed fake to me. It was supposed to be a French one, talk about ironic. We're all French and sitting and eating fake French cuisine. I had Patamon still on my back as I sat down and didn't realize it until he yelped in pain when I leaned back.

"So Nancy, Takeru how have you been? Me and Willis have been talking non-stop about seeing you. And also Willis can't stop talking about his girl named Kari." So he does like her then. Not like I care. She cheated on me for Davis so I shouldn't care. I only ordered a cup of lemonade since I wasn't very hungry. I could hear or rather feel Patamon's stomach growl. So I snuck a couple of breadsticks under the table for him.

"Takeru, honey you okay? You haven't eaten or talked much. And you seem a bit paler than usual." 'Damn I'm slipping up. I used to go for days like this. And even with out sleep.' I thought as I smiled and drank my lemonade. When we left it was around ten at night. Willis and Sherry were coming to live with us since they couldn't pay rent anymore. By the time we got home I could barely stand up on my own. Willis was helping my out a little. ' I owe it to him to tell him about Kari.'

"Will. Kari isn't the girl you think she is. She cheated on me with Davis. She might hurt… you like… me." I said and for the first time tears fell down my face since that incident. We started going out after malomyotismon, that was about two years ago. I'm thirteen now. Willis hugged me as I cried and whispered words of comfort.

"Shh. It's okay Takeru. I guess my crush on her will have to be forgotten. And to think that she has the crest of Light."

"the others knew. And they never told me. I had to find out myself the hard way, and after that I kind of lost touch with them all. I always made excuses not to hang out. I gave up on life." I said and put my hand over my mouth realizing that I spilled my dark secret. He smiled sadly and made his self comfortable on my bed.

"Sweet dreams Takeru." I nodded and closed my eyes. This will be the last time that anyone will say that. Because when he finds out what it is I have done he will hate me. I looked at Patamon who was on the computer playing a stuffed animal as our aunt came to check on us. She left and I turned away from Willis to go to sleep.

"Never lived, you never died  
Your life has been denied  
They call you  
The Lucifer's Angel" I whispered and closed my eyes. (song from last chapter. The Rasmus Lucifer's Angels.)


	3. Hope's painful secret pt2

'thoughts'

[language change]

{flashback}

(Patamon's p.o.v.)

I watched as Takeru woke up at five a.m. and went for his morning "exercise" which just meant to ward "them" off. He came back and took a cold shower. He looked at me as he stepped into the kitchen. I saw the hand prints on his neck and wrists. His is glistened with unshed tears as he offered a weak smile to me.

"Order up… Pata." He said and began to cook pancakes with eggs and bacon on the side. When all the plates were set every person in the house rose out of bed and sat down. Takeru was washing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen. Willis stood up and put the dishes in the sink. He stared at Takeru's neck and pulled him into a hug.

"What happened Take-chan? Do you want to talk about it?" Takeru shook his head and pulled away a bit reluctantly. He went to the room and began to pack his backpack with everything he needed.

"Come on let's go to school. Don't tell anyone about what you saw and heard." He said while looking in the mirror. He smile three times and then exited the room with his mask of optimism in place. I hate it when he uses his ghost smile. I was in his gym bag watching as Willis placed Terriermon and Cocomon in his bag. As they entered the school Takeru pushed Willis into the bush so he could let out the digimon. Willis returned the favor and I stepped out kissing Takeru's hand before he stood up. He held his hand gingerly and looked up. It meant thank you and keep a look out.

"Hey Take-chan! Come on the bell rang!" I watched as his eyes glistened with unshed tears and he ran to catch up to his cousin. I flew onto the roof and watched as he acted as normal as possible. He was on the verge of fainting in P.E. but Willis was there to poke him awake. They both were sticking close to one another during basketball practice. Kind of doing their twin thing that he told they did a lot. This is how he always knows when something is wrong.

"Ha! The poor kid doesn't have a father. His mother not there, and his brother abandoned him. Poor little boy!" laughed the boy that had been bullying Takeru since he moved to America. I saw him pale and his hand shot up to hold back Willis. Everyone stopped to watch and even his friends did nothing as he pushed Willis into the crowd and began to get punched repeatedly.

"Leave him al-" Takeru smiled at Willis and caught Erick's punch and pushed him back. he shook his head and smiled the very same smile that he uses to vanquish "them".

"Boom bubble! Pah!" I shouted as I fired the attack to shatter the window and give him a warning to not do it. He looked up as the glass was falling. His eyes, glazed over and yet, seeing everything. The glass seemed to miss everyone but him as he managed to deflect it from everyone. Willis spun him around and pulled him into a hug. I watched as he looked at the floor lifelessly and then the life came back. He pushed his self off and looked around wildly. I watched as he ran with all his speed which was faster then Ken.

(Park)

I took to the air and quickly found him in a tree looking at the floor. One leg dangling and the other his head resting on it, with his arms wrapped around it protectively. He looked at me and I saw the broken, little boy that he truly was.

"Why does it always have to be this way Pata? I can't keep up with all that is going on. I know that I am Hope. But how can I be when I gave up on life and lost my Hope… along with my best friend." He looked up and smirked, his eyes cold and hard.

"How is it that only you can shut off our link?" Willis asked completely out of breath as he dropped both of their bags onto the floor. Why was Takeru acting so cruel to Willis? Was it because he was afraid?

"Did you show anyone your digimon? Because if you did, then they'd hate you too." He stated and looked up at the sky. Which matched his mood I guess? Willis shook his head and smiled knowingly at the boy up in the tree. He hopped down and on his left foot.

"Listen and listen well, I will show you the song in my heart." He took a deep breath and then:

"I've been as far as you can go, I've learned a lot and now I know, you're never gonna get me  
on the floor again, I'm prepared to take you to the end, never gonna play your games again  
bring your whole team and all your friends, but I hope you're listenin.

Haunt me if you want me, but I'll warn you, If you ever step to me..

I sometimes wish that I could fly, hold me tight in your arms tonight, I'm sick of livin  
inside a lie, Alright I can't count the time I've tried, stand alone just to lift you high,  
you're my answer to the question why

I'm sick of letting you control me and all the places I go, I'm never givin in to you again,  
take another look at me and tell me what you see, all of these kats tryin to get under my skin  
but they can't step over me. You try to control me but ya can't hold me, you don't own me, if  
you ever step to me

I sometimes wish that I could fly, hold me tight in your arms tonight, I'm sick of livin  
inside a lie, Alright I can't count the time I've tried, stand alone just to lift you high,  
you're my answer to the question why

I know it's not me , take a look inside me, I'm sick of these ways, so sick of these games,  
couldn't see it 'til I multiplied you, call me a freak, but I don't want to hear the words you  
speak, I'm takin control, just letting you know, that I won't get sucked in by you

I sometimes wish that I could fly, hold me tight in your arms tonight, I'm sick of livin  
inside a lie, Alright I can't count the time I've tried, stand alone just to lift you high,  
you're my answer to the question why

Haunt me if you want me, but I'll warn you, If you ever step to me again, you try to control  
me, but ya can't hold me, you don't own me, if you ever step to me." (Thousand foot krutch, step to me.) When he stopped singing he was smiling sadly with his blue eyes hidden behind his icy wall. His protection that he built for his self, his defense system. He turned to stare behind Willis.

"So it has come to this child of Hope. When you fall so shall the digital world and soon the world will be mine." **He **said as the grey clouds began to swirl dangerously and create a thunderstorm. I could see the lighting as the rain began to fall down hard. 'Patamon digivolve.' Takeru whispered and I became Angemon. I quickly charged at the shrouded figure to miss him completely. He left taking away the dark clouds. As we all looked up a rainbow appeared and Takeru took off his black baseball cap.

"Rest in piece, Blackwas Greymon. You did well… and helped me to change." he whispered silently allowing his bangs to obscure his eyes from view. I changed back and landed on his head.

"Tell me Take-chan, does anyone know that you're my younger twin?" I fell off Tk's head when he shook his head and grabbed his bag. They walked in silence until a shout made them stop. One sighed while the other looked confused.

(Heading towards the school.)

"TP! What was up with that whole thing at school?" Davis shouted and I heard Tk groan before turning around only to hit the floor. 'Davis punched him, I can't believe he punched him.

"Trying to win Kari back by standing up to a bully? That's just pathetic-" he shut up when Tk glared at him and the others who were only watching this spectacle instead of helping. I flew onto Willis' head and saw Takeru smile dangerously.

"Why would I want to impress the woman who breaks hearts without a single thought? Tell me, Daisuke. Do you think I give a rat's ass about you stupid children living in a fantasy? You truly have know idea what is going on. None of you do, and it's because you are not worthy of the title Leader." He spun on his heel and left everyone in shock. 'How much pain will they put on your already fragile heart. I know you lost Hope after Nicholas died. Died isn't the right word more like committed suicide by your hands.' I thought as we left to go follow him.

"Take-chan! Hold up a sec-" I watched as if in slow motion. Takeru racing towards us and shoving us roughly into the others before getting hit by a black SUV. Willis shot up and saw Takeru sprawled on the ground bleeding profusely.

"Outoto!" he screamed


	4. Hope's burden

'thoughts'

[language change]

{flashback}

(Willis' p.o.v.)

I quickly ran over to my younger twin to see that he was awake and in complete shock. I looked up to see the car trying to get away and quickly ran after the car. I distinctly felt a surge of power course through my veins and it gave me the boost I needed to catch the car. I jumped and underestimated the strength in my legs for I flew a good few feet into the air. I also am quite the genius but a bit lesser than Take-chan.

"Willis! Takeru's going into cardiac arrest!" I heard Pata scream and brought myself down to land on the hood of the car. I looked into the eyes of the man and watched as his eyes rolled into his head. I quickly ran back and placed my palm onto his chest. I glanced towards his face and saw a small smile on his lips. 'I guess I have no choice but to let you in then. To be able to see "them" you must drink some of my blood just as Pata did.' He spoke telepathically to me and I nodded. I lifted his broken wrist and gently licked some of the blood off so as no to aggravate the wounds.

"Willis. You are the child of Miracles and I know now that you truly are destined to be the one to save Hope from his Despair." Pata said as I turned to see the ambulance arrive no doubt I called them and don't recall a thing. I blame the adrenaline because now I feel all weak and nauseated.

"Can… I come to?" I asked the paramedic a bit to timid for my liking. He nodded and helped me in once I gathered our belongings. On the way I just held Take-chan's hand and Pata on my lap he whole time. When we arrived to the hospital I sensed some sort of nostalgia and could not understand as to why there was some here? I have never been to this hospital but my brother was… so that may explain it. A doctor waved his hand before my face and smiled reassuringly before taking me to see my little brother. It took all the will power I could muster to not vomit and run away screaming.

"i-is h-he goin' to be… alright?" I asked and the next thing I knew everything went black and I woke up to feel someone holding onto me and singing a sad song.

"Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight

Little child  
Be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tearstained face  
I am here tonight

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

Little child  
Be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight

Little child  
Be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
And the branches to hands  
They're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

For you know, once even I  
Was a little child  
And I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep the fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight

Well, now I am grown  
And these years have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close

And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning… please be okay nii-chan." (Lullaby for a stormy night by Vienna teng) I opened my eyes to find my head on Take-chan's lap. Bandages all over him and his gaze looking so pained and sad. So much longing and hurt, in those crystal azure colored eyes. I rubbed his cheek and saw a slight flush appear on his cheeks but he did not turn away as he had been when his parents got divorced. I was glad that I could see that warm smile of his that always seemed to brighten my day.

"Takeru, I am so glad that you are smiling at me again. And also you owe 3000 yen for both our past 11 years." I said and earned a small giggle from him, I was just trying to lighten the mood. And I was also serious, not that I would tell him out loud. That song he used to sing to me when it rained because I was always afraid of the it used to be I that was the one that comforted but somehow he ended up always taking care of me. Somehow the roles were reversed and I always run to him. But who does he have to run to now that the one he was to turn to is the one seeking help?

"Takeru I don't understand how it is that only you have to deal with this… this-"

"Burden? Because it is my pain, my right as being the keeper of Hope. I am the sole purpose that the digital world has ever thrived. And why it hurts and begins to deteriorate as do I. the reason that dark master and Owikawa were able to distort it was because of my feelings so I learned to not only everyone else but myself.. so that an innocent world won't have to hurt. Just don't let the… welcome digidestined." He said smiling as the door opened o reveal the shocked faces of the destined. I got up and looked at each and everyone one of them.

"I thought that you were always supposed to protect your younger siblings Yamato. Wasn't that the number one rule that you were given by Nadia?" I asked him as Take-chan's guardian angel presented her self to everyone. She held Take-chan as he began to cry from the bottled up emotions thanks to her. She always was able to make him stop hiding.

"Shh, now everything will be alright my child. I am here to protect you. Little child be not afraid the rain pounds hard against the glass like unwanted stranger, there is no danger. I'm here tonight." I smiled and then turned to the destined and glared at them.

"Why do you treat him this way? Why do you let him suffer alone and not bother to even help him out?" I asked as he calmed down and just lay down with his head on Nadia's lap. The others shuffled nervously and I felt my heart speed up and heard the heart monitor speed up with Take-chan's. My whole body began to burn and I could feel a burning desire to rip everything apart with my bare hands.

"With the Hope of Miracles I send the creatures of the dark to the land of shadows… and the Hope of light to put the seal back…on." Take-chan whispered painfully and collapsed onto the bed with fatigue. The feeling went away just as easily as It had come with those words. This must be "them" or at least I think it is. They are about 9' ft tall with glowing red eyes and fangs. They have robes that are torn and old looking but the one thing that creeps me out is the fact that they have no face only eyes. I looked at Pata who nodded as if to answer the question on the tip of my tongue.

"What was that all about?" Yamato asked as he clutched onto the door frame in fear. 'Wow my reaction was much calmer than his. How sad.' I thought as I figured why he saw "them" because he probably stopped the bleeding on Take-chan's wounds when he was younger.

"That was "them" that you just saw. The very same that Takeru has been fighting to protect you from and yet you still shun him. He is the very reason that all your efforts to protect the digital world has stayed protected. "The youngest will defeat the evil that shall arise." Wasn't that part of the first prophecy?" I asked them some of the younger ones fidgeted including Hikari Kamiya. The older ones just looked away in shame. Who knew I was as good as my beloved Take-chan at giving a go how I used to say it when he talked to bullies that bothered me "Venom Spit" how I used to cringe when I heard his cold voice threaten the bullies and then laugh when they ran away screaming like girls.

"I miss the little boy who always had a reason to smile at the world. The little boy who was never affected by anything until the life that was taken by using his hands. The little boy who had no blood on his hands, unstained by you all." I spoke sullenly as I sat beside him on the bed and watched Nadia wipe away some tears that escaped while he heard much little speech.

"Together we will stop the forces that plague you Hope. Miracles will forever be the guardian to your heart."


	5. Step to me!

'thoughts'

[language change]

{flashback}

(Yamato's p.o.v.)

(Well, now I am grown  
And these years have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close

And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning… please be okay nii-chan." (Lullaby for a stormy night by Vienna teng) "That was "them" that you just saw. The very same that Takeru has been fighting to protect you from and yet you still shun him. He is the very reason that all your efforts to protect the digital world has stayed protected. "The youngest will defeat the evil that shall arise." Wasn't that part of the first prophecy?"

"I miss the little boy who always had a reason to smile at the world. The little boy who was never affected by anything until the life that was taken by using his hands. The little boy who had no blood on his hands, unstained by you all."

Willis said melodramatically he sat beside Tk on the bed and watched Nadia wipe away some tears that escaped while Tk cried when he heard that little speech.

"Together we will stop the forces that plague you Hope. Miracles will forever be the guardian to your heart.") I was in the waiting room waiting for dad to arrive since mom and aunty had left to see about a job in America. When dad arrived Willis was screaming his head off in the hall way. Screaming in some other language that seemed to get all the digimon riled up. A male nurse and security guard were trying to hold him down with great difficulty. I heard a long continuous beep and saw the digimon's data disappearing as if they were dying. I remembered that Willis said that Tk was a part of the digital world. He was always having these weird dreams that were coming true and we thought nothing of it since it was Kari and Ken who were the ones like that. But then what Kari told me what Azulongmon said to her and Tk I ended up leaning against the wall feeling sick. ("Azulongmon said the light within is Hope. So that must mean Tk is the one who holds all the power… I think. Is that right Izzy?" Davis puffed out his chest and opened his mouth to speak but he was beat to it.

"That may be true since he is the strongest out of all of us. And I mean that Davis. But just in his digivolutions since Kari has been attacked by Myotismon and the Dark Ocean. And he hasn't been used as a medium like you have." Izzy said and I saw he look of hurt and betrayal in his eyes before it was masked with fake happiness.)

I thought nothing of it like I always did and now it all fits together.

"What have we all done?" I muttered weakly as everyone turned to stare at me.

"He is the being who holds the true power. He is the angel of hope, innocence, life and destiny. I am the angel of miracles, faith, and luck. Now you truly see what you have done to him." Willis whispered as he fell into the security guards arms that held an empty syringe. I watched as he was laid on a bed so the doctors could restart Tk's heart...

The digimon briefly vanished along with their data and it occurred to me that the adults didn't mind them for everyone was used to them. Though not everyone had a digimon partner half the kids in the state did so people got used to them. I think that everywhere digimon were vanishing and coming back.

I heard a beep and then another that signaled Tk was breathing again.

"PPAAAAATAAAAAMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard Tk scream with some much Pain and anguish that I had to cover my ears to stop the hurt that I felt. I looked into the room to see a single white feather in Tk's hand; the feather slowly began to vanish as tears fell down his cheeks. I saw him squeeze his hands together as if in a prayer. I couldn't hear what he saying but I knew that it had something to do with what happened to Patamon. For some reason all the adults left and a groggy Willis walked into the room. He muttered something unintelligible and Tk stared at the wall with blank eyes. Tears still cascading down his face, and rain pounding the window. He looked so strangely out of place with all those bandages on him, looking exactly like Willis in everyway.

"Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning…but Patamon won't... ever again." he whispered painfully as he bit back a sob. Willis pulled him into a hug in which he leaned into saying not word nor make a single sound. This was the moment that everyone began to cry along with myself for realizing the pain that we caused. The twins were both mouthing the same thing repeatedly until the rain stopped. I watched as Willis helped Tk get out of bed and dressed. Both moving as silently as Death even though now I could see that Tk has the blood of innocents on his hands.

"Why didn't you tell us anything Tk?" Kari asked and received a bitter smile from Willis with a fake sense of cheerfulness from Tk.

"I did many times before. "You're kidding right? I mean I know you are angry we didn't tell you Davis and Kari were dating while you were going out with her but you don't need to invent stories." That was the last time I told you about anything… I could have just let "them" kill all of you. But I can't do that to myself or the other people in the world. I couldn't let the digimon suffer because of my feeling so I pushed them aside as always." He said so happily that I felt guilty for not seeing the pain hidden behind that smile of his.

"Neh? Why don't you just forget about little ole me like ya always do. Forget of my pain as if it never existed that way I can leave with Nii-san here and we can become singers like we were in Colorado, like Grandpa wanted us to. Ready Nii?" he said as the pain in his eyes became more evident when he began to sing.

"Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
'Cuz it hurts when you disapprove all along

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spend with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect (Perfect by simple plan) we'll be the best so don't forget it!" they said the moment Takeru was disconnected from the heart monitor and the doctors rushed in. all they saw was an open window and kids staring at it in shock.

(**7 months later**)

"Hey this is Slayer!" said an ecstatic blonde haired boy no older than seventeen with his hair spiking up and seeming to defy all gravity. Maybe fourteen?

"And I am Miracles." Replied another blonde albeit gloomily with his hair that was going down his face and going into his eyes.

"Thank you for showing up to our concert and for all our fans we prepared three of our newest songs for all the nostalgia here!" screamed Slayer as he picked up his guitar and his happy demeanor quickly dispersed and now he looked gloomy. His brother also doing the same but now he cheered up. The fans were used to the personality switch of the hit new band Hopeless Darkness.

"My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you

This fire runs in through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place

The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you

I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed……

This one was for all of you who were ever heart broken. Betrayed by the one you loved the most. This next one will be for any of you trapped alone in the dark, with no light to guide you out. Let this song be your guide to the Hope of the future!

I told another lie today  
And I got through this day  
No one saw through my games  
I know the right words to say  
Like "i don't feel well," "i ate before i came"  
Then someone tells me how good i look  
And for a moment, for a moment i am happy  
But when i'm alone, no one hears me cry

I need you to know  
I'm not through the night  
Somedays i'm still fighting to walk towards the light  
I need you to know  
That we'll be ok  
Together we can make it through another day

I don't know the first time i felt unbeautiful  
The day i chose not to eat  
What i do know is how i've changed my life forever  
I know i should know better  
There are days when i'm ok  
And for a moment, for a moment i find hope  
But there are days when i'm not ok  
And i need your help  
So i'm letting go

I need you to know  
I'm not through the night  
Somedays i'm still fighting to walk towards the light  
I need you to know  
That we'll be ok  
Together we can make it through another day

You should know you're not on your own  
These secrets are walls that keep us alone  
I don't know when but i know now  
Together we'll make it through somehow  
(together we'll make it through somehow)

I need you to know  
I'm not through the night  
Somedays i'm still fighting to walk towards the light  
I need you to know  
That we'll be ok  
Together we can make it through another day………

"We all fight to stay in the light right Miracles?" the other nodded and both prepared to sing in perfect harmony once again.

"This is for those who found someone to help them through the night to stay and fight for the light. For the Miracles given everyday.

You come to me with your scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this  
I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine  
But I know it's a lie

[Chorus:]  
This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything You need me to be

Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all

I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine  
But I know it's a lie

[Bridge:]  
The night is so long when everything's wrong  
If you give me your hand  
I will help you hold on  
Tonight  
Tonight

[Altro:]  
I won't let you say goodbye  
And I'll be your reason why  
The last night away from me  
Away from me………

Thank you and if there are any requests then write to us. We shall take our leave then."(1 Flyleaf: all around me, 2 Superchick: courage, 3 Skillet: the last night) The twins spoke immediately switching personalities when they stepped off the stage. 'I don't know why they seem familiar but the do and well I haven't heard of them until just yesterday when Ken got us all seats for the show.' Both seemed to avoid touching anyone else but what was even stranger was the fact that now they both had a tattoo of the crests of Hope and Miracles on both of their cheeks below their eyes.

"Ano… Slayer, miracles can I have your autograph?" Kari and Yolei asked as both teens took out markers and signed a piece of paper and handing it to them. Slayer looked about ready to faint as he nodded to a security and he and Miracles were led away. When we were leaving the concert stadium we happened to pass by the limo that stopped so Slayer could take a kitten down from a snow covered tree.

It was winter Tk's favorite time of the year and I missed him dearly. After everything we did all I wanted to do was apologize to him and Willis.

When Slayer got back down he fell to his knees as he shook with a horrible cough. It sounded painful and looked painful as his eyes scrunched up in pain. There was blood staining the pure snow as he got up with help from Miracles. As they were about to step into the limo again I heard them whispering.

"They are coming closer Willis."

"I know Take-chan and all we can do now is give people Hope and send them Miracles through our songs." I ran to the limo only to watch as it left quickly. The others were staring at me as if I had gone crazy.

"That was Tk and Willis, guys. They were talking about someone getting close and hopes and miracles." Izzy got out his laptop from who knows where and got a faint digi-core signal from the two destined who mysteriously vanished. 'I can't believe I must such an opportunity to see and speak with my brothers… yeah my brothers.'


	6. first concert mayhem

_Hey I'm dedicating this chappie to coolbluerocker who inspreed me to continue on with the fic and all his encouragement! Hope ya like it and review please!_

(Nadia's p.o.v.)

'thoughts'

[language change]

{flashback}

"Take-chan do you think that they noticed it was us?" Willis asked Takeru as he made a ham sandwich for the both of them and over a dozen for the two digimon.

"No, and I think I know why Patamon had to go. He had to seal all the gates and cocomon was meant to be my digimon partner since my Digivice changed when he touched it. It's pure white and yours is pure green." Both nodded quietly and ate in silence for a few minutes before getting up and heading to see who was at the door.

"Hello, welcome to our home." They said in unison as they saw who was at the door and sighed before heading back to the kitchen leaving the door open. Yamato came into view followed by the others and watched as the twins sat down on the table and drank their can of beers.

"Why didn't you come back? I mean I haven't heard from mom or our aunt and I was wondering if they came with you."

"They died when we went to the hospital. House was broken into and they were murdered in cold blood. We also didn't come back because we became singers like we said we would." They said again simultaneously and threw away the cans. Both looked bored and well dead.

"What happened to you guys? You seem a little worse for wear." Both of them shrugged and then got off the table to pick up letters and see what they could do. They froze suddenly and turned to look at Davis with a blank expression before speaking in harmony.

"For the sake of all life and balance. We lend a hand to faith to stop the flow of evil. We give chance." They said and watched Davis fall unconscious before taking out their swords and cutting "them" in half.

"You harbored such feelings and let "them" possess you. You should have known better than to accept help from the darkness when you can't handle it." They ignored the destined children as they set about reading letters and choosing who would get a song sung for them.

"Slayer, Miracles this is the studio calling and we were wondering if you would like to have a concert next week here in Odaiba for a charity event. Er… well actually a series of charity events." They nodded to me as I picked up the phone.

"This is Hopeless Darkness band manager and we accept." I hung up and looked to see Takeru staring at Yamato with no interest at all, almost as if he couldn't see him.

"Takeru come here please. I want you to go to bed since you still look tired. Your big brother and I will take care of everything." He nodded and took the digimon with him to the bedroom slamming the door shut as he kicked it. I looked at the door and glanced at the mirror to see a pair of bright eyes staring at the door hungrily.

"Miracles, I want you to set up a field and have Slayer sleep so he won't look into its eyes." He nodded and Takeru came out of the room sleep walking with his sword in hand and a warm pulsating fire protecting him from the negative energy. As soon as the door opened the flames grew and protected everyone from the NEMISIS. The demon created from the darkness in everyone's heart.

"Now destroy it Slayer!" Miracles shouted to his twin, who cut the demon into pieces before waking up and looking around.

"Was I sleep walking again?" he asked in a daze and I couldn't help but giggle and hug him tightly. He relaxed in my arms and smiled a bit before nodding of to sleep again, waking up abruptly and shouting:

"WILLIS NADIA'S TRYING TO KILL ME AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Takeru screamed as he tried to push me off of him. He even went as far as biting me to get off him but he was too cute! Willis was running in place as he tugged on me but we all know that I won't budge.

"Nadia stop trying to kill him. I mean I'm glad we're partners other wise you'd kill your charge." My twin brother Rath said as he pulled me away from Takeru. I was Takeru's guardian and Rath was Willis' guardian and we worked in pairs because we were twins usually assigned twin charges.

"Thanks Rath… I thought she would kill me this time." Takeru said as he looked as his stretched out shirt. And then at me before sniffing and bursting into tears. Takeru was depressed all the time before he took up art and well the shirt that I ruined was one that he made of him and Angemon in the digital world sleeping in a field of cosmos. I felt guilty and watched as he ran into the bathroom and locked his self in there.

"Take-chan! It's okay we'll fix it and make it brand new again.." I looked at Rath and saw him shake his head as he walked through the door of the bathroom and the cries of pain were silenced.

"I don't want T-take-c-chan to suffer anymore… it… he shouldn't have to deal with this pain but he does it anyway…" Willis whispered as he tried to old back tears but failed miserably as he sank against the wall and hugged his knees to his chest.

"[Whispering:] Memories, memories, memories, memories

In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind  
There's no other way  
I'll pray to the gods: let him stay

The memories ease the pain inside  
Now I know why

All of my memories  
Keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers, silent tears

[whispering:] Tears, tears, tears

Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life  
I hope there is away  
To give me a sign you're okay  
(Give me a sign)

Reminds me again  
It's worth it all  
So I can go home

All of my memories  
Keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers, silent tears

Together in all these memories  
I see your smile  
All the memories I hold dear  
Darling, you know I love you till the end of time

All of my memories  
Keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers, silent tears  
All of my memories.

He's in your memories Take-Chan, he wouldn't want you to be sad." (Within temptations: Memories song for Angemon) the door opened and a puffy looking Takeru came out with a towel around his neck to catch the water from his hair.

"I know he won't come back for me ever. But it doesn't stop the pain because he died for me to live. He took my place and for what? A world of people and digimon who do nothing but case pain?" he asked in a monotone voice his whole body and face void of emotion.

"Takeru you and Willis should write the songs for the five kids now. Your concert is coming up soon and after that you have a photo shoot along with a meeting with the lawyers for changing your names completely." Rath said to them as they turned to look at him and point to the door simultaneously.

"I don't see why we have to go to the photo shoots I mean they just piss me off with their turn this way." "Show more feelings" I say screw 'em and I even burned their shots of us."

"I trashed the studio and they still came back for more." Takeru said after Willis, both sighed and got to work on practicing.

"Um… Hello?" asked Yamato, when did they get here?

"What are you doing here?"

"We've been here for a while cause ya know ya invited us in." Jyou said as I looked at everyone then the door to see that it was still open for them to leave and yet they stayed for what reason? What did they have to gain?

"You can leave now. Your presence is not welcome in this home."

"But we just wanted to apologize for what we did and that we didn't mean any of it." Koushiro stated looking at Takeru and Willis who were both playing with cocomon and terriermon with not a care in the world.

"There's something's that you can never take back. But those days with Takeru and Willis are over so forget about them. We thank you for being fans of Hopeless Darkness and hope to see you in our next concert." complete Pain and sorrow in their aura's but no one but us four could see it and I knew Rath wanted nothing then to kill the destined for causing such pain but it didn't matter.

(Concert three days later.)

"Alright this song may it give you strength to get up once you've fallen.

You're worth so much  
It'll never be enough  
To see what you have to give  
How beautiful you are  
Yet seem so far from everything  
You're wanting to be  
You're wanting to be

Tears falling down again  
Tears falling down

You fall to your knees(Miracles falls to his knees)  
You beg, you plead  
Can I be somebody else  
For all the times I hate myself?  
Your failures devour your heart  
In every hour, you're drowning  
In your imperfection

You mean so much  
That heaven would touch  
The face of humankind for you  
How special you are  
Revel in your day  
You're fearfully and wonderfully made  
You're wonderfully made

Tears falling down again  
Come let the healing begin

You fall to your knees  
You beg, you plead  
Can I be somebody else  
For all the times I hate myself?  
Your failures devour your heart  
In every hour, you're drowning  
In your imperfection

You're worth so much  
So easily crushed  
Wanna be like everyone else  
No one escapes  
Every breath we take  
Dealing with our own skeletons, skeletons

You fall to your knees(Slayer falls to his knees)  
You beg, you plead  
Can I be somebody else  
For all the times I hate myself?  
Your failures devour your heart  
In every hour, you're drowning  
In your imperfection

Won't you believe, yeah  
Won't you believe, yeah  
All the things I see in you

You're not the only one  
You're not the only one  
Drowning in imperfection. That was for a fan in Russia. This next one is for someone here in Odaiba, Japan! It's okay to love and hate, but what happens when we get confused?

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Only when I stop to think about you  
I know  
Only when you stop to think about me  
Do you know?

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me?

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?" a single tear fell down Takeru's cheek as he smiled at the audience before hitting the stage floor bleeding from his stomach. Willis dropped his mic and lifted up Takeru's shirt to see a hole oozing blood.

"Get the paramedics here now please." He whispered as he put his hand over the bullet wound and tried to stop the bleeding. Takeru grew paler and paler until he was as white as a ghost and the paramedics arrived.

"Clear the way if you may please do so quickly." Willis said as he picked up the mic to tell everyone. Once a path was cleared he fainted as well.

"What happened to Miracles?" the stage crew asked me and Rath since we were their parents and managers.

"Their twins and share a link so they must have been feeling the same thing and both barely held on." Rath explained as I lead him to the paramedics with Willis in his arms.

-First song in concert

-Imperfections by the Skillet

-I hate everything about you by three days grace.


	7. Twin links

(Rath's P.o.v.)

'Thoughts'

[Language change]

{Flashback}

I watched as Takeru slept on oblivious to his surroundings as was Willis. It's been three days since Takeru was shot and Willis fainted cause of their twin link. Nadia brushed Takeru's hair away from his fever flushed face.

"They really should be waking up soon. We can't hold _them_ off for long. And I can't stand seeing them in this much pain… what the hell are you doing here?" Nadia asked Yamato Ishida and his friends. They shifted nervously and placed a potted bonsai on the little table in between our charges and looked apologetically at her.

"Momma.. Angemon don't go again." Takeru whispered as he sat up tears threatening to fall as he wiped his eyes with his sleeves. The sun outside was blocked by clouds and thunder rumbled in the west. I ruffled his hair and went to see Willis waking up.

"Put down my SANDWICH!" he screamed as he threw a punch in the air which I barely dodged. He looked right at Takeru and blushed in embarrassment.

"You and your food. You sound more like a digimon… where's cocomon and terriermon!" they both shouted as they looked at us worry shining in their eyes as well as fear.

"Here guys we're right here." They said walking in with chocolate bars and other candies. Both looked about ready to faint when they saw the candy.

"What's with all the candy… you wouldn't be plotting something now would you?" they asked in unison complete nervousness in their auras. Both hated unhealthy food and despised candy with a passion. Takeru was already out of bed and halfway out the window when Nadia pulled him back in crying about how she was so worried.

"Na…dia! Killing…air.." he gasped as I pulled my beloved sister away letting him fall out the window. I pushed her away and leaned out the window to see him hanging on to a ledge. He smiled at me and I helped him up giving him a noogie.

"I may be a guardian but you still scared me to death Ake." I told him as he smiled when I let him go and ended up sprawled on the floor as terriermon walked under him and over to the Bonsai.

"Why can't you watch where you're going?" Willis whined as he helped up his brother and watch cocomon digivolve to Lopmon

"Why did you digivolve to Lopmon. I told you not to… why do you..." Ake asked blinking back his tears as he pulled Lopmon close and hugged him as his body shook. He was holding back the tears to prevent any harm to both the real and digital worlds

Nadia reached over and patted his head lightly.

"Little child be not afraid. The rain falls harsh against the glass like an unwanted stranger. There is no danger I'm here tonight." She whispered to him as he fainted from the fever while Willis made room for his twin to sleep with him he was humming quietly as well.

"Nadia let's go back to the realm to rest. They'll be okay with the digimon." She nodded and as we were about to enter the realm a huge dark energy attacked Takeru's body causing him pain. He screamed in pain as tears of pain slid down his cheeks and he clawed at his chest. He was cutting his self and hurting Willis who was trying to hold him down.

"RAT-" I turned just in time to watch Nadia slam into the wall and look at me once before closing her eyes and sliding onto the floor. Ake began coughing up blood as he held his head back arching up off the bed in a silent scream of pain.

"Rath I can't stop…. Help me please." Willis cried pitifully as he was straddling Ake and trying to hold him down.

"Please forgive me AKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted as I lifted a blade from the realm and stabbed it through Willis' heart into his heart. It was too quite and I didn't like it.

"I'm alive. I'm alive….I can feel you all around me thickening the air I'm breathing holding onto what I'm feeling." He whispered as he smiled and closed his eyes calming down as he and Willis fell asleep. I looked at Nadia and went to place her in Ake's bed since well he was sleeping with his twin. I climbed into bed with her and fell asleep quickly.

"Nadia can you sign us out of here since we're all better now?" Ake asked tiredly as he suppressed a yawn and leaned on Willis from exhaustion.

"Well I guess I mean it's only been five days and you've finally gotten better sleep that you usually do." She said as Yamato came in with a little girl.

"Tk… um Slayer Nassica is a fan of your band and wants n autograph." He said shyly as she blushed and looked at Takeru and Willis. They smiled gently and picked her up. Their smile saddened a bit because the negative energy was causing her illness.

"Will you repeat a prayer with us?" they asked simultaneously and she nodded.

"I hope in life to get better. To have a miracle come to me. For my faith to be granted a new innocence. For a new chance in life."

"I hope in life to get better. To have a miracle come to me. For my faith to be granted a new innocence. For a new chance in life." She repeated and fell asleep after they signed her an autograph and a picture of the three of them. They looked genuinely happy and it felt good the sun was shining because of it too.

"Now you can become a teacher like you wanted to Nassica… you can live on." The twins said as they shook with suppressed tears of pain. 'Just what did these boys do to deserve such lives as these?'


	8. Nicholas

(Takeru's p.o.v.)

'thoughts'

[language change]

{flashback}

[I still think that we should fake fainting to get out of talking to them right now. Just this time since we both can't handle the negative energy they hold.] Willis stated to me as he spoke in Russian for some reason. Maybe because no one knew this language and so we could talk comfortably. I nodded and swallowed before closing my eyes and letting Nadia catch me as Rath did for Willis.

"They must still be tired so if you would please come back next time." She said as she helped me seems more unconscious by letting me sleep on the couch. When they left I got up and looked at the window to see the sun shining brightly and no clouds in sight. It looked so beautiful and I was glad for once since the day I knew I could control the weather.

"I think we should open a gate so we can see the digital world and purify it. We haven't gone… let's go to the roof no one will notice us there." I told them after I put on a scarf Patamon helped me make two winters ago. I loved winter and it was soon going to be November.

When we got on the roof Willis grabbed my hand for support.

"Digital gate materialize. Open to Gennai's house." I said as the gate opened to show the lake where Gennai's house is.

The moment I stepped through the gate everything went black and all the sound disappeared.

"**Little child of hope did you think that you could step here and not suffer my wrath?" ** the voice of a Nemesis spoke as a chain wrapped around my neck. 'I have to escape this now. With a voice as sweet as time unbinds this chain.' I thought as the chain broke and I opened my eyes to see Willis shaking me. I coughed a couple times to gain my breathing.

"I'm okay Willis… we have company," I said looking into the bushes straight at the other digidestined.

"Hey your partners are here so come on out." I said to Biyomon as she flew down from a tree.

"Really where?" she asked excitedly as I pointed and turned to the lake waiting for the stairs to appear.

As I began walking down the stairs I watched all the fish and a Seadramon pass and bow to me. I bowed in return and watched as he left to protect the destiny stones.

"Takeru what brings you here?" I looked around to see Leomon and Elecmon at the coffee table.

"Purification." Nadia stated glancing around for any signs of negative spirit energy. When she didn't find any she sat down by the wall while Rath leaned on it with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I understand that you Digidestined opened your heart to the darkness." Gennai stated in an angry disappointed voice. I didn't want them to get in trouble.

"It was my fault Gennai."

"And how was it your fault Takeru? What did you do to warrant them to harbor ill feelings?"

"I was weak. I didn't tell them anything. I kept secrets and avoided them. Lost touch with them and I-" Gennai cut me off of my self destructive rant by pushing me into a bed couch with a cup of tea.

"Stop this Takeru. I know you don't want anyone getting in trouble but it can't be helped. This time you can't take the blame for this. This isn't some kid bringing a gun to school and you taking the blame." He said and I barely contained a flinch when he said this.

"You saved them and that's understandable that you wish to protect them. But they aren't Nicholas!" there was a stunned silence and I stood up.

"Don't you think I know that?! I know I couldn't save Nicholas and I know that I helped him kill his self! But I can't… why am I so weak!" I shouted angrily at myself and dropped the cup of tea. I felt a tear fall and stopped completely. '10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. okay. Calm down be happy. Today is a beautiful day.' I thought as I opened my eyes and sat down to drink the tea.

"Can I have more tea?" I asked Gennai when I was confident my voice was clear. He nodded and turned away from me. He seemed disappointed and I almost dropped my smile but kept it going. 'No need to ruin a day like this with my little problems'

"Take-chan, why don't we get started on purifying this place." Willis asked looking at me with concern to which I waved off.

"Guardians of light that protect these worlds. Renew the shield of Hope and Miracles to the worlds. Banish the negative energy and bring forth the light in the dark. The dark in the light and restore the balance of powers." I said closing my eyes listening to everything breathe and beat as a whole. Everything was at peace and this time I knew why I had to do this.

"Takeru come inside please. We have to speak." Gennai stated frustration in his voice as he motioned for us to enter.

"Do you still blame your self?" I took the tea and stared at it while nodding silently.

("Hey Takeru come on inside. Mom and dad won't mind you stay a bit and besides we have homework to do." I nodded to Nicholas as he unlocked the door ignoring his fighting parents as usual. But this time it didn't work because his father struck us both.

"I'm sorry Mr. Gregory. " I said in hopes of him not striking his wife and son again. I tended to stay a while so he couldn't hurt them and he hurt me sometimes but I ignored that. He left the house and drove off.

"I'm really sorry Mrs. Gregory. Would you like something to eat? Or some water?" I asked as Nicholas and I began to clean her wounds and bandage her bruises. She shook her head and laid down to rest after we set her down gently on the guest bed. Which was closer to Nicholas room so we could watch and protect her. (School in America)

"Nicholas why do you have this gun?"

"Because Tk I can't take it. Mom and Dad are coming right now so when they come we'll all be a happy family." I looked at him as he put my hands on the gun with him. We shot his parents and then he smiled at me before pulling the trigger with my fingers.)

I was brought out of my daze by Gennai shaking me.

"Yeah what is it that you need Gennai?" I asked happily making sure to keep my mind, hear t and soul happy. Everything happened to be tapped into the weather and I didn't want to ruin it.

"Stop that. It's not healthy for you to keep doing this." I shook my head and sat down next to Nadia. 'As long as I smile then nothing bad will happen.'

"With Light there is Knowledge and with Knowledge there is power. With Power there is Hope and with Hope there is Miracles." I said remembering Nicholas' words.

"Take-chan please stop it for right now. I just want to see the little boy who stood up for the ones who couldn't stand up for themselves." I looked at Willis trying so hard to keep my smile.

"I can't… and you know that so stop I please." I begged him as I could hear the distant rumble of thunder. 'Just have to keep calm and act as if this conversation never happened.'

"Takeru, I think it would be best if you stop letting your emotions be bottled up. I mean the sunshine and cloud free days are beautiful but we still need rain." Gennai explained which I knew since once every month I allow my self to shed tears.

"I'm going for a walk." I said quickly and practically ran out the door and onto Seadramon's head for a ride underwater. He really didn't mind letting me swim by him. In fact he helped me go lower to see all the beauty.

'This is so beautiful… I want to protect everything here.' I told him telepathically since I couldn't talk underwater. He nodded and took me up to get air.

"Hey Seadramon do you think it was my fault that the others… that they…"

"No child of Hope. You mustn't allow all of your Hope to diminish or the worlds will fall apart one by one." I nodded and looked up to see Halsemon flying above looking for me.

"Tk um Gennai told us everything. And well we're sorry." Yolei said and hovered next to me and Seadramon. I looked at Seadramon who helped me onto Halsemon. I looked at her hand and then my own seeing the blood covering it. 'I… take me under please Seadramon. I can't deal with this right now.' I asked him politely and he agreed taking me three thousand feet under to the destiny stone.

"It's beautiful isn't it Takeru?" Cody asked from inside Submarimon. I looked at him before swimming to the stone and touching it allowing its energy to flow through me. 'Thank you for giving me the strength to continue Angemon.' I thought feeling his power and essence coming from the Destiny stone.

"Takeru please let us explain to yo-" I grabbed onto Subamarimon's dorsal fin and looked up. Hoping that they would understand.

"Tk why'd you swim off like that?!" Yolei shouted angrily and I couldn't help but flinch in remembrance of how they acted before. I let go of the dorsal fin and looked at my hands again. 'Still there. Nothing can make it disappear, and those words he told me won't stop being repeated.' I looked up at them through my bangs to see Willis swimming this way.

"Hey Take-chan! Come on let's head home!" he called from afar as he stopped to catch his breath every few miles or so.

"No get out of the water Willis!" I shouted as I swam towards him quickly before tossing him at a 30 degree angle in between Cody and Yolei. A tail wrapped around me and began squeezing me tightly.

"Takeru!"

"I'm fine… I know how Matt felt now." I muttered weakly trying to breathe evenly. I heard a couple of my ribs crack and knew I was in trouble. So much pain and heat was all thought. What kind of digimon is this?

"Takeru you have to get out of Metal Seadramon's grasp!" so that's what type of digimon it is, the one from the dark masters. I heard myself laugh and I couldn't see why I was laughing.

"You think you can make me suffer? Do you honestly think such a pitiful and weak digimon such as your self dark master can cause me pain? Would you like me to show you real pain?" I heard myself taunt him. 'Why was I saying these things? What am i doing I have to stop it!' I heard myself laugh again and I escaped the grasp of Metal Seadramon and kicked him.

"Stop me please. Somebody… anybody." I begged as I kicked him again launching him into the cliff side. I ended up swimming quicker than ever to catch him and slam him again into the cliff side. I couldn't stop myself and no one could stop me.

"Lightning strike down the path before me!" I shouted before I could stop myself and watched as Metal Seadramon began turning into data. 'What's wrong with me? Why did I just do that to him…?'

'WHO THE HELL AM I!!!!!!!!!" I heard myself cry as I hit the floor beside his head watching as he slowly vanished. I could feel the rain hit me and wash away my tears.

"How many more people, digimon, and innocents will I destroy before it finally ends?" I lay there watching as his data finally vanished and saw a pair of feet come into view. 'Was the only thing I could do right now cause pain?' someone was talking but it sounded so far away, who was talking?

"I'm so tired. Just let me sleep please." I heard myself mumble weakly before everything went dark and I felt at peace.


	9. pain and sorrow

(Hikari's p.o.v.)

'Thoughts'

[Language change]

{Flashback}

"I'm so tired. Just let me sleep please." I heard Takeru mumble weakly before his eyes closed slowly finally closing the view on those lifeless blue orbs of his. When they closed his face looked peaceful and I felt my heart clench in pain

"Take-chan just what have they done to you… damn it Nicholas you weren't supposed to do this to us. I told you to protect him because I couldn't." Willis said as he fell to his knees looking at Takeru in complete despair. He was shaking his head in denial before he fainted as well. The guardian angels looked at them in obvious pain before disappearing from sight.

"Leomon please carry them to Pixiemon's mansion. They need time to recover and train and tame the darkness that was implanted in Takeru I think that **he** did it when Takeru stepped back here, or maybe it was..." He said solemnly and then waved good bye to Leomon he turned to us and motioned for us to follow.

"Takeru by all means is a special child and has always been one. I believe Azulongmon told you the light with in is hope. Do you know what he meant?"

"That Takeru holds all the power." I said and saw him nodding before showing us a passage to get to the mansion faster so we could see Pixiemon. When we arrived Takeru was hugging his knees to his chest and rocking his body slightly while mumbling something to his self. Willis was watching his twin and sobbing on Nadia's lap.

"Shh, shh everything will be alright. Little child be not afraid the rain pounds harsh against the glass like an unwanted stranger there is no danger I'm here tonight." She went on singing until he cried his self to sleep. Takeru on the other hand just watched with those lifeless eyes so empty and void on light. Full of Despair.

"Takeru you must train to control the darkness that was put into you. When you went to the dark ocean _He_ put it in you. But today the darkness was able to take control because of all the pain you held back which is why you can't pretend anymore." Pixiemon stated.

"But I can't I'm so used to doing this… I don't think I can stop." He replied smiling even though all the pain was visible. All the pain that he held back to make us all feel better.

"Yes you can Takeru, they got to you when you were five because of all the pain and you fought them. You can do it again because you are the child of Hope." Gennai said and I couldn't help but gasp at what they said. I saw scars all over Takeru's body and knew why he wore long sleeves. It didn't seem to faze us the scars that were below his knees. But now that we know how he got them.

Takeru was wearing a pure white tank top and black shorts that ended at his knees. And Willis was wearing what Takeru was wearing now. Compared to the clothes he wore during his concerts I never expected this. He wore a black sleeved dress shirt that was unbuttoned to reveal a blood red tight shirt tucked into his black pants with a red belt hanging loosely. Back tie up boots up to his knee with the pants tucked in and his look was complete. Willis wearing the same but the colors were switched so red was outside and black was in. His boots were shin length though.

"You knew that we wouldn't associate the digital world or Dark Ocean with the scars below your waist didn't you? You thought that we would assume that you got them because of your time in America. And the ones on your upper body you hid because we could trace them to the other world or that you were in trouble in America." Izzy said guiltily and saw Takeru move his arms up and down on his bare arms. He was wearing a tank top and shorts so that we could see most of the scars on his body.

"s-stop looking at me!" Takeru shouted as he curled up further into his self and shrunk against the wall as if we would hurt him.

"Gennai did we do this to him?" Matt asked as he looked about ready to cry just looking at the state Takeru was in.

"Half of it, the other half was his life itself that did this to him." He didn't continue but I guess he also meant the deaths of those he held close did this to him as well. Matt stepped closer and Takeru began laughing like he was insane. He stood up and looked at us to reveal his blue eyes that sometimes flickered grey or an almost blood red color.

"What can't handle what you did to the child of Hope? Can you really stand not looking at what you helped to create? Would you find it better if I smiled and acted like a good little boy?" he asked before pressing his back to the wall his eyes going back to the dead blue and his face looking shocked. He shook his head in denial.

"I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to say that!" he covered his ears with his hands and ran out of the room followed by Nadia while Rath held Willis. Gennai was looking on in pain before turning to us with a look of anger that had us all flinching.

"I never expected this from you Hikari. Your name and your crest mean light, you are the guardian to Hope and yet you were the one to help finally shatter it." I was already crying and I felt so ashamed of myself so angry at myself for doing it.

"It wasn't her fault! It was Takeru's and he admitted it." Tai said trying to get Gennai to stop looking at me like that but I knew it was my fault. I could have stopped Davis but I let him come and didn't care about Takeru's feelings. I fell in love with Davis and when he said that he loved me back I acted as if Takeru never existed.

"No Tai Gennai's right it is my fault. I could have stopped it but I didn't, none of us did until he found out. We didn't care and we always treated him like an outcast!" I couldn't help but yell it out as I realized it.

"Kari we didn't realize and we're no better than the others and the bullies." Ken said and we all looked at him, he was kicking his self pretty badly. Him and Takeru kind of hit it off and became best friends.

"Gennai I can't stop the bleeding! There's so much blood!" I heard Nadia cry as we all ran towards where her screams were sounding from when we were passed by a white and black blur.

"Take-chan!" I heard the blur shout as it reached the room and opened the door to see Takeru and Nadia trying to stop the blood form al of Takeru's scars but was failing.

"What happened Take-chan, why's there … so much blood." Willis asked looking so pale and weak. He could barely stand as he landed before Takeru breathing heavily and sweating profusely.

"Rath take Willis and take care of him… I don't think he can take this and Nadia you too I want you to protect him from his self." Takeru didn't care about his self only his brother. He was not trying to stop the bleeding he was just sitting there whispering.

"With light there is knowledge and with knowledge there is power. With power there is hope and with hope there is miracles." Over and over again until a light surrounded him and the bleeding stopped but he wasn't looking any better.

"Takeru Willis is going hysterical and we can't calm him down." Takeru smiled and held Willis as the boy sobbed and held onto his twin tightly.

"Hey shh everything's okay Nii just calm down. I'm here and no one will ever hurt us or you I promise. It's alright I'm here now." He kept repeating running his hand through Willis' hair and rubbing his back as he rocked their bodies gently. He truly cared for Willis and he showed me his true self and I still took it for granted. I hurt him and that was why he had become the person we saw.

"See now you're all better, come on and go to sleep I'll watch you and make sure you don't have a nightmare."

"I'm sorry I must be the worst big brother you had. I act younger and I don't take care of myself."

"No you are the best because you took care of me and protected me. But _that_ day I realized who would protect you if you were always protecting me. I will be your shield and protect you I promised myself and I am so you did nothing wrong."

"But then who's going to protect you if you're protecting the whole world?" Takeru smiled and shook his head slightly his eyes held a gentle peaceful look that he had when he was with Patamon.

"I'm okay and always will be as long as I have my family. That's all I need to live on now." He said laughing slightly even though there were tears in his eyes as he laughed and well we all began crying and he stuck his hand out to us while smiling so gently.

"I hate it when people cry so please dry your tears. Laugh and smile and don't worry about me at all I'm not worth it." He said shivering slightly. He was in clear pain and yet he was being strong not just for his brother but us all and he had no way to back down from it.

"I just want to sleep Nii, so can you let me sleep now?" Willis nodded as they both fell backwards so that Willis' head was on Takeru's chest and Takeru's arms were wrapped around Willis' upper body. Nadia and Rath smiled before covering them up and vanishing from site.


	10. Angel, family reunion

(Ken's P.o.v)

'Thoughts'

[Language change]

{Flashback}

{"I hate it when people cry so please dry your tears. Laugh and smile and don't worry about me at all I'm not worth it." He said shivering slightly. He was in clear pain and yet he was being strong not just for his brother but us all and he had no way to back down from it.

"I just want to sleep Nii, so can you let me sleep now?" Willis nodded as they both fell backwards so that Willis' head was on Takeru's chest and Takeru's arms were wrapped around Willis' upper body. Nadia and Rath smiled before covering them up and vanishing from site.}

"Gennai does that mean that all his life Takeru was facing the darkness alone?" I asked making everyone look at me slightly before turning to hear the answer.

"Yes, which is why he was so angry with you and with the dark forces, his split personality as you all called it when he was facing evil. Wasn't a split personality really, it was the darkness implanted in him by tiny little spores. Two to be exact, one in his brain the other in his heart." Gennai explained to us as he showed us a picture of them and suddenly everything went dark and something from long ago began playing.

{"Ryo I didn't know Takeru was a digi-destined." I told my neighbor and brother-like-figure Ryo Akimiya. We both looked to see Takeru traveling alone in the desert and he seemed to be really sick.

"Pata…Mon where are you." He rasped out as he fell to his knees coughing badly. He was sick just like long ago when we three used to go out and play. He had pneumonia and I was afraid.

"Patamon please come out." He called out weakly before he spotted us and tackled us to the ground taking a double hit. Ryo stood up to check on him but I pushed him down and was hit by something. I remember Wormmon telling me I was feverish and delusional for a week in the digital world when I was little. This was what happened that week. Takeru was there the whole time until I got better and then he and Ryo left. I forgot all about them. My best friends.}

"Ken wake up!" I heard Wormmon shout in fear. When I opened my eyes I saw the same facial expression as that time when I was sick. He was worried and really cared for my health and only mine. And I mistreated him after I lost my memories, after the dark ocean came after me.

"I'm so sorry Wormmon, so sorry for what I did to you." I told him as I held him close and listened to his heart beat with my own. He seemed to understand that I just wanted to hold him and would talk when I was ready and I was grateful for that.

"I remembered Wormmon I remember Ryo and Takeru in that desert. That week when I got the dark spore and that Takeru took the one meant for me and Ryo even though he didn't have to. And he was already sick and looking for Patamon. That he was once my best friend." I said quietly and looked up when I heard an even quieter chuckle coming from the door way.

"I thought you would never remember me Kenny-boy. Takeru always told me not to blame you and I couldn't help but forgive you. You were all possessed and he didn't want to blame anyone." Ryo said looking at Takeru who sat up and stared at us all smiling and then falling right back to sleep.

"As if reassuring his self that everything is fine right Ken? Yeah he is because he doesn't want anyone feeling hurt or in pain like he was. He saved so many from the darkness only to get sent further in. he tried to save you when you were the digimon emperor and when he failed he thought he didn't deserve your friendship. So when you gave it to him he was truly happy and decided that he would protect you all. Yet he failed again so he thought it best to disappear from your lives and let you live on with out pain." Ryo had a sad pained look on his face as he said this and it didn't help when Takeru shot up clutching his chest in fright.

"Everything's alright now it was just a dream." Tk said as he looked at Willis and nodded to his self. He was still pale but at least he looked calm and not afraid anymore. He looked up as if something told him to and then looked away shame written all over his face as he did so. Ryo stood up and brushed away Takeru's bangs and smiled kindly.

"Don't look away from me please. Work hard to get your Hope back and don't be ashamed you lost it alright because then who would I be if I was ashamed of you. You two are my younger brothers and it was wrong of me to leave you with Nancy and Sherry. I never should have left you in this world. Willis, Takeru I apologize for abandoning you all those years ago." Ryo said sadly and hugged the twins as he cried, 'I never once saw him cry. Not when he broke his leg, lost Veemon, and especially when that man shot him in the stomach.'

"Its okay Ryo didn't have a choice because a child can't take care of another child and just because we got separated didn't make us not brothers anymore we were always brothers. I am the angel of hope, innocence, life, harmony even though Willis didn't know that one and destiny, Willis the angel of miracles, faith, time even though he didn't know it either and luck, and you Ryo are the angel of justice, wisdom, joy, peace, and change I know you didn't that one." Takeru said as he leaned against Ryo and went back to sleep. Their life seemed so sad and it was getting sadder with everyday that passed.

"All those years alone in a world with stranger can change someone for the better or the worse and we three got the hard end of the deal. We all turned out right but it just causes pain our existence brings us pain and we returns it to others if we wish it so." I looked at Ryo as he said this and saw the tears that he had had stopped falling and he seemed to be in deep thought on something.

"Gennai what did Ryo mean that Takeru, he and Willis were brought to this dimension?" Izzy asked and Gennai pointed to me and then Kari and finally the three angels and their guardians.

"You that I pointed to know that there are other dimensions but they were taken to this dimension for a reason not known to any of us. Only Ryo was allowed back to their true home world and for that he was sent to help the tamers of that world while Takeru and Willis were sent here to help your team." I looked at him and remembered when Takeru and I had just become friends.

"_Ken did you know that there are other dimensions out there besides ours?" I shook my head and saw a sad smile in his face as he drew a rainbow with the crayons in his backpack on his notebook._

"_Each one has their own world and own life style like the digimon and the real world. There is another real world and digital world beside this one, and many other worlds beside those. Like the dream world and Dark Ocean, there is another world that none of the other digi-destined besides myself that has visited it. I don't know how to describe it but… I think it was a world for the angels. I only went there twice when I was five and then on the day we defeated MaloMyotismon."_

"_You mean that was where you disappeared to?" he nodded and smiles a carefree happy smile that seemed genuine to me. The other smiles looked strained and I felt happy that he could smile for real in front of me._

"So then what about that world of angels that Takeru told me he visited twice."

"That is where Nadia and Rath are from and we think that these three are as well for even though they belong in the world of the Tamers they still have no home. You see they stayed in that world until five years of age and Ryo six or seven and then somehow they were transported here. Memories of before this time in this world for them are gone so they only know their life as it began when they became destined."

"So they only remember age seven or five?" Izzy asked and received a nod from Ryo who seemed troubled for some reason.

"What's wrong Ryo?"

"Something's not right here… Takeru has been attacked since we arrived here but back then I don't remember what our life was like at all. Like someone took the memories of that time and sent us here, away from the life we were to have. And also Nadia, Rath and Sakuya my guardian didn't appear until we reached a certain age. For me it was ten, Willis it was eleven and Takeru when he was six."

"I remember when I went to that world that a woman told me that once our powers awoke some one would be assigned to guard us until the time was right to fulfill a prophecy." Takeru said drawing something on the floor that looked like the crest of hope but it was different somehow.

"What is that Takeru?"

"That woman should me how to draw this… to open a portal to a home once lost to the children of those who fell to protect the worlds. Wake up children of light and prepare to fight with those of fellow kin. Resurrect the chosen guardians of light!" he said and the sound of a door opening was heard before a light blinded us all. When the light faded Takeru, Willis and Ryo were crying as they stared at a man and woman kneeling before them.

"Welcome home our sons." They said rising up to meet Ryo, Takeru, and Willis gaze sorrow and regret in their eyes. Takeru looked at Ryo and Willis both of them staring at the ground their hands clenched into fists. He stepped back when they stepped forward to touch Ryo and Willis.

"Take-chan do you dislike us for leaving you?" the woman, his mother asked looking at Takeru with hurt. Her blond hair shining in the sun with crystal blue eyes, while their father had chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes. Both had wings pure white and protruding out from their backs.

"Don't call me that… only Nii can call me that…" he whispered making the mother cringe and look at their father helplessly.

"You shouldn't talk to your mother that way my son, she just wants her sons back understand Keru?"

"Don't call me that either! Only Ryo-Nii can call me that, my name is Takeru Takashi… got it memorized?" he said as he glared at the angels and then his face softened as he looked at Nadia and Rath before shaking his head slightly.

"Take-chan come on let's get out of here." Willis said taking Takeru's left hand and Rath putting his hand on Takeru's left shoulder.

"Don't worry it'll be alright with just us Keru." Ryo stated as he grabbed Takeru's right had and Nadia put her hand on Takeru's right shoulder.

"There is no need to place your self in a bad position little Ake. We three guardians and your two brothers will stand by you no matter what." Sakuya murmured patting his head and smiling kindly as the world of the Angels vanished and we were standing on the roof of their apartment.

"It'll be good to have Hopeless Darkness whole again Ryo, Sakuya. How about returning from your vacation, I mean the fans only saw you two when you traveled here."

"Sure looks like Violet and me Fighter get to go back to singing again." He said laughing slightly when he saw Takeru blush from a kiss that the two girl guardians gave him.


	11. play it again!

Sakuya's P.o.v.

'Thoughts'

{Flashback}

_Actions or sign language_

"Hey everybody… I know we don't usually sing more than three songs at our concerts but today is the anniversary of my friend's death. And I wanted everyone to know that you don't have to be alone there is always someone there for you. In places you just never look. Given time everything will be right again and luck will find its way to you. Talk to someone and find your way back to the light spread your wings and soar. Listen for there quiet pleas to notice them and stop them please!" He looked at me and smiled slightly not bothering to wipe the tears.

"Prison gates won't open for me

On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'

Oh, I reach for you

Well I'm terrified of these four walls

These iron bars can't hold my soul in

All I need is you

Come please I'm callin'

And oh I scream for you

Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

[Chorus:]

Show me what it's lik

To be the last one standing

And teach me wrong from right

And I'll show you what I can be

Say it for me

Say it tome

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say I if it's worth saving me

Heaven's gates won't open up for me

With these broken wings I'm fallin'

And all I see is you

These city walls ain't got no love for me

I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story

And oh I scream for you

Come please I'm callin'

And all I need from you

Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

[Chorus]

Hurry I'm fallin'

All need is you

Come please I'm callin'

And oh, I scream for you

Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

[Chorus]

Hurry I'm fallin'" he wiped his eyes and looked at Ryo and Willis with a look of pure joy that I thought I would never see again. He let out a beautiful laugh and kneeled down to help a nine year old girl onto the stage.

"Why hello there Nassica I see you're all better now." I looked confused and so did Ryo but Willis look happy to see the light green haired girl. She smiled happily and hugged Takeru tightly.

"My illness is gone the doctors say it was a miracle thank you!" Willis took her from Takeru's hands and hugged her as well.

"Everyone I want you to meet Nassica a fan of ours who was in the hospital when I got shot. She was very sick but she prayed with us and was healed." Takeru said and Ryo fell to the floor in shock before getting up his hands twitching in anger. He looked ready to murder and I was afraid that he would so I pushed him towards the crowd where they carried him around until he got back to the stage unconscious.

"Miracles look it Fighter passed out from motion sickness." Ake pointed out and they both laughed before helping him up and leaving the stage. When we arrived in their room Ryo was still unconscious and Ake was drawing on his face like old times. There was a knock on the door and Ake jumped at the noise falling over the couch with his feet in the air so Willis answered it to see his parents.

"What do you want now?" he asked and Ake pulled him back before he could be slapped by their mother.

"That is no way to speak to us! How dare you do this to us! We just wanted you to come back to our world!" I saw the digi-destined staring in shock.

"Why?! You left us in another dimension because you didn't want us anymore! Then you drop us off in this world because you didn't have the authority to abandon us so you lie and say we got lost! When you find out about the prophecy you called me back after MaloMyotismon since you blocked the world from me when I was five after finding my way there on accident. Just leave us alone you can't ever change what you've done to us!" he cried and then his mother slapped him so hard that he hit the door. He put his hand on his cheek and took a step back.

"Get out of this dimension banishment of light in to eternal darkness and damnation I call forth your light to take these demons!" he said as a dark light began to shine on his parents before they screamed in agony waking Ryo in time to see them vanish and Ake fall to his knees covering his ears as they bled.

"Keru what happened? What's wrong with him Willis?" Willis panicked as well but he was watching as their parents began disintegrating as were Ake and Ryo. When they left Ake looked at the ground in shame and sorrow.

"They betrayed the world they didn't want us back they made a deal with **him** and I used one of the forbidden spells." 'He knows the forbidden spells? Who taught them to him?' Willis looked away from Ryo and nodded his head.

"He had to learn them in order to balance the ones of light I had no choice!" he exclaimed and Ryo just sighed as he pulled Ake's hands away and held them as well as Willis'.

"That doesn't matter to me that you used those spells! What matters is that you two aren't hurt because of it." They looked at him and shook their heads silently before hugging him.

"I don't want to lose you guys because living in a world full of strangers like we did can change us. We were alone for so long, afraid, and tired of being alone for so long. Now tell me what happened to make you get shot?" he demanded and Ake and Willis looked away from Ryo shaking their heads.

"We don't know what happened I know that it was at a concert a few weeks or months ago." Willis said and Ake got up from the floor motioning for us to follow him and we did as well as the destined children.

"I was singing and then I felt a stab of pain before everything went black." Ake and Willis answered together, looked at each other, blinked and then laughed.

"This is the video of that concert." They said together and smiled slightly before pressing play.

"Alright this song may it give you strength to get up once you've fallen.

You're worth so much  
It'll never be enough  
To see what you have to give  
How beautiful you are  
Yet seem so far from everything  
You're wanting to be  
You're wanting to be

Tears falling down again  
Tears falling down

You fall to your knees (Miracles falls to his knees)  
You beg, you plead  
Can I be somebody else  
For all the times I hate myself?  
Your failures devour your heart  
In every hour, you're drowning  
In your imperfection

You mean so much  
That heaven would touch  
The face of humankind for you  
How special you are  
Revel in your day  
You're fearfully and wonderfully made  
You're wonderfully made

Tears falling down again  
Come let the healing begin

You fall to your knees  
You beg, you plead  
Can I be somebody else  
For all the times I hate myself?  
Your failures devour your heart  
In every hour, you're drowning  
In your imperfection

You're worth so much  
So easily crushed  
Wanna be like everyone else  
No one escapes  
Every breath we take  
Dealing with our own skeletons, skeletons

You fall to your knees (Slayer falls to his knees)  
You beg, you plead  
Can I be somebody else  
For all the times I hate myself?  
Your failures devour your heart  
In every hour, you're drowning  
In your imperfection

Won't you believe, yeah  
Won't you believe, yeah  
All the things I see in you

You're not the only one  
You're not the only one  
Drowning in imperfection. That was for a fan in Russia. This next one is for someone here in Odaiba, Japan! It's okay to love and hate, but what happens when we get confused?

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Only when I stop to think about you  
I know  
Only when you stop to think about me  
Do you know?

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me?

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?" a single tear fell down Takeru's cheek as he smiled at the audience before hitting the stage floor bleeding from his stomach. Willis dropped his mic and lifted up Takeru's shirt to see a hole oozing blood.

"Get the paramedics here now please." He whispered as he put his hand over the bullet wound and tried to stop the bleeding. Takeru grew paler and paler until he was as white as a ghost and the paramedics arrived.

"Clear the way if you may please do so quickly." Willis said as he picked up the mic to tell everyone. Once a path was cleared he fainted as well.

Then the t.v screen went blank and they looked at the ground in deep thought.

"They couldn't figure out who did it but I know someone must have really hated me to have shot me on a live concert. Maybe I hurt someone's feelings or I didn't write a song for that person." Ake said and Willis shook his head smiling sadly as he gave Ake a noogie.

"Ah! Stop it Willis that hurts! Really stop it!" he cried as he tried to get out but Willis rubbed his head harder and then pinched Ake's cheeks.

"Stop it don't take the blame again, I hate watching you do this to yourself. I couldn't take it back then when you wouldn't look at me!" Willis shouted and Ake flinched at the tone of pain in Willis' voice and hugged him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset I just… I just don't want him to get hurt for what he did. He's really sorry and the darkness left his body so he's okay now. He said he just wanted to understand why we sang the songs that gave people the key to light."


	12. numbness and emptyness hand in hand

Takeru's P.o.v.

'Thoughts'

{Flashback}

_Actions or sign language_

{"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset I just… I just don't want him to get hurt for what he did. He's really sorry and the darkness left his body so he's okay now. He said he just wanted to understand why we sang the songs that gave people the key to light."}

I said this over a month ago and Willis and Ryo seem to have forgiven the guy who shot me because they didn't want me to keep bearing this burden. But it's my burden to carry and nothing can change that.

"Keru open the door me and Will are busy!" I heard Ryo yell from his room where him and Willis now called Will by Ryo are. They've been locked in there for a while now I wonder what they could be doing.

"Hello and welcome to our humble home!" I said as cheerfully as I could and saw Matt standing there nervously followed by the others failing to hide themselves in the elevator.

"Yeah?" he rubbed his neck nervously and blinked his eyelids rapidly. 'What could possibly make him nervous in front of me he? He could usually careless and usually does. Even when he wanted to apologize he was always calm the regular Mr. Cool that he is. I have a headache I should stop thinking now.'

"Uh, Tk since it's your birthday and all we wanted to know if you'd like to spend it at the Kamiya's house since it's bigger and all the parents will be there."

"It's my birthday?" I asked stupidly as I blinked and took out my cell phone looking at the little chain of an Angel before checking the date. 'Huh so it is my birthday and I didn't know it. Man I must me so absent minded not to know or I'm just stupid.' I looked up at him to see him staring at me as if he didn't know what to think.

"Well I don't think I got anything else to do. Looks like it'll rain today I wonder if it will or I'm just feeling nothing. Strange I feel empty and numb oh well better tell Nadia see you there." I heard myself respond emotionlessly as I waved and turned back inside to look for Nadia.

"Tk?"

"Yeah?"

"You left the door open." I looked at him from the hall way and went to close the door. 'Guess I am absent minded today, Nadia isn't around and neither are the others. Hm, guess I'll write a note and head to Matt's birthday party. Have to buy a present first and I guess I'll leave this on just need to get some money.' I thought as I grabbed my wallet and left to the store a few blocks from our Condo and close to the Kamiya's house.

"Hello how much would it be to by that watch over there?" I asked the woman sales clerk and she blushed before handing it to me and running to her boss.

"Twenty thousand yen."*ps I don't know about Japanese currency so this is a guess* I read and put the money on the counter and putting the box with the watch inside my pocket. I made my way to the school since it's been a long time since I last went to the Kamiya house so I didn't know my way by heart unless I was at the school.

I looked at my sleeveless black shirt and black knee short with my knee high boots. Strange how I don't seem to feel any emotion at all not since I sent mom and dad to the dark light dimension. I can't even bring myself to fake it like usual and I've become so absent minded I feel stupid but Ryo made me take that IQ test and it's still the same as the last time.

"Um excuse me Slayer can I have your autograph?" a girl asked me so I looked at her before taking her notebook and pen.

"Who do I make it out to?"

"To another fan of Hopeless Darkness named Kira." She said and I nodded before signing the notebook and giving it to her. She left so I made my way o the Kamiya house and knocked on the door. The door opened and everyone stared at me for a few seconds before smiling. I walked over to Matt and handed him the box.

"Happy Birthday." He looked at me strangely so did everyone else and I just went to the kitchen to get a cup of water.

"Uh, Tk it's your birthday not mine."

"Really? I thought you said it was your birthday and you invited me to a party." I took out my cell phone and saw the date was my birthday and tried to remember if he told me it was my birthday. 'Nope I don't remember but then again I don't remember how I even got here or where I got that gift from. Maybe someone gave it to me a fan or Willis?'

"Takeru, how are you doing?" A man with brown hair asked me and he looked a lot like Matt.

"Fine thank you for asking. Who are you by the way?" he looked startled and then sad before smiling and putting out his hand.

"I'm Matt's father Malcolm Ishida." Wait isn't Matt my half-brother or something like that. Would that make this guy my dad?

"Is something wrong? You're crying?" I looked at the ground to see water hitting it and it was coming from my eyes. 'Why would I be crying unless I forgot something and I don't want to remember because its painful like that woman with blond hair and the angel, along with my parents. Come to think I can't seem remember most of my life like how I know these people but I know their names. I have a lot to think about so I don't really have time for Matt's birthday party. But I should introduce myself to the people and tell them I'm not Tk.'

"I'm sorry but I have a couple of things to think about so I can't stay for your birthday Matt. And my name is Slayer I don't know who Tk is I already know your names somehow so you don't have to tell me them. Thank you for inviting me over and good bye." I bowed to them and left out the door trying to figure some things out like how it is I know them.

"Wait Tk your name is Tk well Takeru and you used to be part of our gang the Digi-destined."

"You know about the Digital world? How do you know about it?"

"Because we were the ones to save it a couple times and you were with us. Don't you remember you're Hope and I'm Light." I stared at the brown haired girl named Hikari "Kari" Kamiya/Yagami.

"Light… and Hope will shoot arrows at courage and friendship… Myotismon, VenomMyotismon, and MaloMyotismon… its dark… my head hurts… why can't I remember?" The water that came out of now where became black and my hands were disappearing but something told me not to be afraid so I closed my eyes and let go. When I opened my eyes I was in the same place only it was darker and looked like it hasn't been lived in for years.

"**Foolish child of Hope I hold the key to your memories and you shall never get them back! The darkness will rule the world once you fail! My name is Daemon and thanks to those spores that I implanted into you when you first came here I will control you! You shall not remember child of Hope! Your past belongs to me; your precious memories will belong to darkness! We shall rule the world and there is nothing you can do to stop us."**

"**You fool the child of Hope shall be mine! I will use his power to control all worlds. Come to me child of Hope my name is Dragomon and I will succeed where you have failed Daemon!"** I looked at the Dragon and the Man in the red torn robes,

"I open the door to light where there is Miracles and Wisdom lie to help this stranded Hope to the entrance of darkness light." I said and turned to see that I was once again standing in the same place as before the darkness came.

"Slayer!" I turned and got tackled to the ground by Miracles along with Fighter.

"We sensed that you were taken to the Kingdom of Darkness! Are you alright did they do anything to hurt you cause if they did." they trailed off and I felt some how like more was missing than just my memories. Like I was missing my heart and soul and because of it I began to cry not understanding anything anymore.

"Slayer what's wrong.

"Foolish Child of Hope I hold the key to you memories and you shall never get them back… thanks to those spores that I implanted into you when you first came here I will control you… who am I?" I asked Miracles and Fighter both of them looked nervous and I knew it was because of the tears falling down and I made them stop just as easily as they came.

"I'm going to the roof I need to think oh I think you need to tell Matt happy birthday." They also looked at me strangely as I left and shook their heads silently. When I got onto the roof it was raining and windy plus Nadia was up there holding a bottle of vodka.

"Here just drink this alright and you'll feel better Fighter told me not to but I noticed you always felt better after you drank something." I nodded to her as we sat on the edge of the roof taking turns sipping the bottle until it was gone.

"What happened to me Nadia? When and why did this have to happen to me?"

"Because you are the angel of Hope and you were chosen by Angemon." She responded and red markings began to appear on my body. They lit up and I was being shocked so badly I couldn't scream at all. Nadia disappeared and the pain began to get unbearable sweat began to fall off my face and tears off my cheeks. It was so hot and I couldn't even see anymore.

"Slayer say something! What's wrong!" someone shouted and I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't move anymore. I heard a scream it sounded horrible I had to cover my ears even then I could still hear it.

"Slayer stop screaming what's wrong talk to us please! It'll be okay honey just calm down." The pain left just as suddenly as it came and I was so out of breath and tired.

"Stop it… no more hurting him please… stop them from hurting him?" I shouted as I held someone's hand and they nodded to me but I know they didn't understand I had to get to the digital world. I felt a burning sensation on back and I shouted in pain as I felt as if something was clawing my back. Something soft and feathery landed on me and also something that felt like sand paper.

"Wings? But how what's going on with Slayer, Sakuya?" I heard someone say and decided that the things that landed on me are wings. 'No time to think Digital Portal open at my command to the destiny stone nearest my reach.' Everything started getting blended together and so were the sounds until we were in the mountain sector that held the destiny stone. I walked up to the stone which was pretty difficult considering I could barely stand and see.

"What have they done to you to make you scream in such pain?" I asked touching the stone feeling the pain vibrating off of it. An angel appeared looking at me with such pain and sorrow before vanishing from sight and from this destiny stone. Tears falling down my face as I felt his pain again.

"Angemon don't leave me again." 'What did I mean again? Who is this angel digimon and why can I feel everything about him? I have to find him again and make his pain stop.' I thought as I looked towards the bridge knowing it for some reason that someone tried to push me off it.

"Slayer what's going on?"

"I have to stop them and help him… because he might be the one to save me from this despair." I began to cross the bridge even though some of its planks fell and it swung I would not stop until I reached him. I watched as my foot slipped out from underneath me and I fell through the hole but I quickly grabbed the rope and began to pull myself along until I reached the other side and climbed up.

"Slayer wait up you can't be alone here in this world!" Fighter shouted and I knew it was true but I was safe in no dimension. They caught up with me as I was running down the mountain.

"To the sea, to the sea is where I want to be!" I shouted and I found myself in front of that destiny stone the water was parted so I could pass. This seemed familiar and I don't know why. I ran and touched the destiny stone seeing that the closer I got the more pain I felt from him.

"What are they doing to you and why can't you tell me! Don't just run away please let me help you!"

"I'm sorry I caused you pain Takeru but I am too weak to help you from becoming corrupt by the spores. Have hope and fight…" he faded away again and it hurt worse than when I sent my parents away.

{"Angemon no! don't leave me!"

"I will come back if you want me to Takeru." He said as he disappears feathers falling into a pile and becoming a digiegg.}

{"Digimon don't die Ken. They get reborn they get to start over."

"Wormmon…"}

"So you guys never really told us about your first adventure with out Kari. What happened?" Davis asked and I fidgeted a little the others looking at me.

"I'll tell them. It started when we went to summer camp it began to snow and our digivices came out of the ground. When we took hold of them we were taken to the digital world. You see the digital world called us to stop the threat on its world, the threat of the black gears which Ken used after he modified them to be dark rings and control spires. The master mind was… Devimon a vampire digimon who knew of the prophecy that was told when the digidestined arrived. That the youngest shall rise to defeat the evil.

We met a lot of good friends like Leomon, Elecmon, Miramon, Whamon, and Unimon. We went to go defeat Devimon but Patamon was the only one who couldn't digivolve the others could. We had to stay out of the fight and the others were losing there was nothing we could do.

Devimon came after he knocked down the others and would have got me if Patamon hadn't of pushed me out of the way. Patamon digivolved to Angemon a beautiful angel. It was a day that I would never forget and never could because it haunts my dreams. Patamon destroyed Devimon and died… back then we didn't know that digimon could be reborn and I took it harder than any of us really expected. I never wanted to fight or let Patamon fight again but I knew that we had to do it anyway. That was why I was afraid when MaloMyotismon came he brought up old memories."}

"Angemon… you were my other half…" I said as the water came down on me when Matt called out to me.

'Let there be light in the darkest of depths, to sweep out the pain that hides in the worlds. I call up on the light of dark and dark of light to help me cleanse the worlds and set about peace to the worlds.' I closed my eyes and let myself go after I spoke the words of cleansing.


	13. open wounds over depression

'Thoughts'

{Flashback}

_Actions or sign language_

Yamato's P.o.v

I watched as Takeru stood in front of the destiny stone crying as he clenched his mouth shut.

"Takeru!" the water crashed down on him and he looked as if he was accepting his death. I dove under the water and began to swim as fast as I could to get to him I grabbed him and began to swim up. 'I'm sorry for leaving on your birthday Yamato… and leaving behind my older half brother.' I looked down at him and pulled him closer beginning to swim faster to get us air.

"Matt!" Jyou shouted as he grabbed and pulled up immediately starting CPR on him. I sat down staring at him as Jyou was breathing air into his lungs trying desperately to get him to breathe. The digital world began getting dark and the digimon fading out of reality.

"Breathe Takeru Slayer Hope!" Ryo shouted as his arm got charged up with electricity when it was charged he tapped Takeru's head and Takeru began spitting out water.

"No! Their trying to corrupt the destiny stones! If they do then I'll be in complete despair guard the stones… until… I awaken." Takeru passed out after saying this making Willis and Ryo panic before quickly calming down.

"Right Slayer gave us a mission to do and we must complete it so let us go forth and get started DigiDestined!" Ryo said completely assuming the role of leader.

{"Tell me, Daisuke. Do you think I give a rat's ass about you stupid children living in a fantasy? You truly have know idea what is going on. None of you do, and it's because you are not worthy of the title Leader."}

"Let me guess he told you that you don't deserve the title as leader right? It isn't that he thinks he's perfect but it's because he wants someone who can lead like I do. I have a level head, and think of strategies on the go. When I handed him the title he told me that he wasn't worthy and he left the team to search for his brother but he couldn't find him and went back to the amusement park."

"Takeru has always had problems and never wanted to show that he had any that he could manage it and it won't affect him. He'll smile and literally grin and bear the pain, he didn't cry when Nicholas used him to pull the trigger he smiled and told the cops he brought the gun and killed the parents. They said it was shock and then a week later it became delayed shock. Until he had to spend two years at a psychiatric ward." Willis said as he held back tears that threatened to spill.

"Spread out and head to the stones!" Ryo said and we split into teams to guard the stones, it was me, Tai, Sora and Mimi. We sat in a circle around the destiny stone in the mountain sector no doing anything.

"Matt, you were Tk's half brother… how did you not know he was adopted?"

"I did when I was nine and TK was six I found out because I over heard mom saying that it was wrong to separate Tk and Willis because they were twins and that they still couldn't find his real parents. I took it hard and started drifting from Tk."

"Did TK and Willis know?"

"Yeah Tk confronted me when he was seven right about the time when Nadia showed up. He said: "Matt is you mad because I'm not your real brother? I'm sorry I'm not your real brother and if you want I could leave maybe your mom and dad will get back together when I leave. Because I know it was my fault that they split up and I'm sorry." I just stared at him and Nadia was looking at him with such pain filled eyes. We were raised as brothers so I couldn't turn him away I just had trouble accepting him at times. Mom and dad had over heard our conversation and that was when they decided to move far away mom and Tk. She took him across the harbor so we couldn't keep in contact.

"It brought tears to my eyes to have heard that come from his mouth and true to his word he left he ran away when mom took him to America. He went to school on his own bought his own food, lived with Nicholas for two years and after two years in the asylum he returned one day. Mom had told us the day he ran away we were devastated and I wouldn't leave my room for a week.

He came back one day out of the blue on a rainy day when mom got home from work early. He was crying and soaked to the bone the first thing he said was: "Mom I killed my best friend and his parents but they didn't believe me and they locked me up in that white room…" Mom never told me what else he said but she would always cry and Tk would lock his self in his room not come out until the next day.

I never bothered to ask anything and I just let him be. He always acted alright so I never thought he would be that bothered by anything especially when Kari and Davis when out cheating on him." I wiped my eyes remembering those feelings that I buried to protect myself and be that older brother for Tk but now I see I was just being a jerk. I took a look at the watch he bought me not that long ago even though it was his birthday.

"Tk I really am sorry for what I did to you." I got up and looked up at the shadows with red eyes.

"Get him Metal Garurumon." I said as they dove towards the stone. Metal Garurumon clawed at the shadows not once using his ice attacks because it would hit us if he did and because _they_ could copy abilities.

"Matt what is it that you're attacking?" Mimi asked and I looked at them for a sec before pulling out a sword and cutting one in half.

"I call upon the Hope behind Friendship to aid us in this battle and purify the stones of destiny!" I repeated remembering that Tk once told me to say this if I felt lonely with out him. I cut my thumb and left a thumb print on Tai, Sora, and Mimi's cheek so that they could see **them. ** They looked at me before nodding and getting ready to attack the monsters.

"Matt look out behind you!" I turned and closed my eyes as I brought my hands to my face getting splatter with something wet and sticky. I opened my eyes and saw a pure white and fluffy wing in front of me and a dark torn, pointed wing behind me and pure crystal blue eyes looking at me.

"Just in time am I right?" the boy said and I saw blood falling to the floor and a sword straight through his stomach sticking out. He smiled and then looked away from me as he broke the sword and struck the shadow between the eyes his eyes cold and hard as it screamed in agony.

"You can all head home now you aren't of any service to the digital world but you are in service for the real world." I looked at him and saw that same smile that he had when I gave him that stuffed doll that I made in home economics when he ran away, it looked just like Patamon and he never let it out of his room always sleeping with it. I smiled back to him and waved.

"You never live you never your life has been denied

They call you the Lucifer's angel…" we said and the gate opened dropping us off at the school along with the others.

"You truly are the Lucifer's angel baby bro. I just hope that my band can compete with yours." I laughed as I said this and went to go visit my old band we broke up because I had to save the world.

One month later

"Hey Matt." Tk said as he stepped out of the digital portal looking like a fifteen year old still.

"I thought you might have aged considering that ten minutes here is a year in the digital world."

"Nope. I found out I can't age anymore because I killed **him** and saved Patamon he's going to guard the digital world from now on or until it needs my help again oh and Willis, Ryo, Rath, Nadia, and Sakuya are going to stay a little while longer. So how 'bout that song I was going to sing with your band Matt?" I nodded to him and called the band so we could get together and sing on the stage.

"Alright I want to tell you even though my name is Slayer I used to go by Takeru Takashi and my brothers and I are going to sing with my older half brother here." He said as Ryo and Willis popped out of now where wearing the same outfits from their last gig.

"I wrote this song awhile ago when I was depressed and I taught it to the Teenage wolves so we could all sing it. Just know I'm no longer depressed but I couldn't let this song go to waste."

"_In the dark with the music on  
Wishing I was somewhere else  
Taking all your anger out on me, somebody help  
I would rather rot alone  
Than spend a minute with you  
I'm gone, I'm gone_

And you can't stop me from falling apart  
'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault

[Chorus]  
How could you, how could you, how could you hate me?  
When all I ever wanted to be was you?  
How could you, how could you, how could you love me?  
When all you ever gave me were open wounds?

Downstairs the enemy sleeps  
Leaving the TV on  
Watching all the dreams we had turn into static  
Doesn't matter what I do  
Nothing's gonna change  
I'm never good enough

And you can't stop me from falling apart  
'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault

[Chorus]

Tell me why you broke me down and betrayed my trust in you  
I'm not giving up, giving in when will this war end?  
When will it end??

You can't stop me from falling apart [3X]  
'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault.

[Chorus]"

Open wounds by the Skillet. ~End~


	14. songlist

**Lucifer's angel- The Rasmus**

**Behind those eyes lies the truth and grief  
Behind those beautiful smiles I've seen tragedy  
The flawless skin hides the secrets within  
Silent forces that secretly ignite your sins**

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
Fly away, fly away  
From the torch of blame  
They hunt you  
The Lucifer's Angels  
Never lived, you never died  
Your life has been denied  
They call you  
The Lucifer's Angel**

Beyond these clouds you can hide all your tears  
Beyond this world you'll be safe from their wicked fears  
And in their hearts they fear your demands  
You know their minds won't accept you, they'll never understand

_**[Chorus]**_****

On your own I know you can make it  
Truth or bone. I know you can shake it  
Survive alone I know you can take it

_**[Chorus]**_****

Fly away, fly away  
Run away, run away  
Hide away, hide away  
Lucifer's Angel Takeru is an angel and he can't tell anyone so he hides and runs never to spread his wings.

**Nickel Back- Savin' me**

_Prison gates won't open for me_

_On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'_

_Oh, I reach for you_

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls_

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in_

_All I need is you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_[Chorus:]_

_Show me what it's lik_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me_

_Say it tome_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say I if it's worth saving me_

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

_With these broken wings I'm fallin'_

_And all I see is you_

_These city walls ain't got no love for me_

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And all I need from you_

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_[Chorus]_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

_All need is you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And oh, I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_[Chorus]_

_Hurry I'm fallin' _Takeru feels trapped and can't ever escape "the prison" his burden

**Imperfections- The Skillet**

You're worth so much  
It'll never be enough  
To see what you have to give  
How beautiful you are  
Yet seem so far from everything  
You're wanting to be  
You're wanting to be

Tears falling down again  
Tears falling down

You fall to your knees

You beg, you plead  
Can I be somebody else  
For all the times I hate myself?  
Your failures devour your heart  
In every hour, you're drowning  
In your imperfection

You mean so much  
That heaven would touch  
The face of humankind for you  
How special you are  
Revel in your day  
You're fearfully and wonderfully made  
You're wonderfully made

Tears falling down again  
Come let the healing begin

You fall to your knees  
You beg, you plead  
Can I be somebody else  
For all the times I hate myself?  
Your failures devour your heart  
In every hour, you're drowning  
In your imperfection

You're worth so much  
So easily crushed  
Wanna be like everyone else  
No one escapes  
Every breath we take  
Dealing with our own skeletons, skeletons

You fall to your knees  
You beg, you plead  
Can I be somebody else  
For all the times I hate myself?  
Your failures devour your heart  
In every hour, you're drowning  
In your imperfection

Won't you believe, yeah  
Won't you believe, yeah  
All the things I see in you

You're not the only one  
You're not the only one  
Drowning in imperfection. _Takeru is drowning in his imperfections not being the golden boy everyone thought he was_

**I hate everything about you- Three Days Grace**

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Only when I stop to think about you  
I know  
Only when you stop to think about me  
Do you know?

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me?

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you? No matter that Tk wants to hate someone he still loves them

**Just like you-Three Days Grace**

I could be mean

I could be angry

You know I could be just like you

I could be fake

I could be stupid

You know I could be just like you

You thought you were standing beside me

You were only in my way

You're wrong if you think I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me

You were only in my way

You're wrong if you think I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me

You were only in my way

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

I could be cold

I could be ruthless

You know I could be just like you

I could be weak

I could be senseless

You know I could be just like you

You thought you were standing beside me

You were only in my way

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me

You were only in my way

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide e

You were only in my way

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

On my own, cause I can't take liven with you

I'm alone so I won't turn out like

Want me to

You thought you were standing beside me

You were only in my way

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me

You were only in my way

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me

You were only n my way

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

I could be mean

I could be angry

You know I could be just like you _Tk can be like anyone but he doesn't he is his self _

**My immortal- Evanesance**

**I'm so tired of being here**

**Suppressed by all my childish fears**

**And if you have to leave**

**I wish that you would just leave**

'**Cause your presence still lingers here**

**And it won't leave me alone**

**These wounds won't seem to heal **

**This pain is just too real**

**There's just to much that time can not erase**

**[Chorus:]**

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fear**

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have**

**All of me**

**You used to captivate me**

**By you're resonating light**

**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**

**Your face it haunts **

**My once pleasant dreams**

**Your voice it chased away**

**All the sanity in me**

**These wounds won't seem to heal **

**This pain is just too real**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase **

**[Chorus:]**

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**

**But though you're still with me**

**I've been alone all along**

**[Chorus] **Tkfeels betrayed by his real parents he raised his self and now that that is over with they want him back and he doesn't want to go.

**How to save a life- the Fray**

_Step one you say we need to talk_

_He walks you say sit down it's just a talk_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_And you begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend _

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_Let him know that you know best_

_Cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense_

_Without granting innocence_

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you've told him all along_

_And pray to god he hears you_

_And pray to god he hears you_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night _

_Had I known how to save a life_

_As he begins to raise his voice_

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

_Drive until you lose the road_

_Or break with the ones you've followed_

_He will do one of two things_

_He will admit to everything_

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I know how to save a life _Suicide isn't the answer talk to someone and they could help you. Tk wants people to live on instead of letting them die in loneliness.

**Memories- Within Temptations**

[Whispering:] Memories, memories, memories, memories

In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind  
There's no other way  
I'll pray to the gods: let him stay

The memories ease the pain inside  
Now I know why

All of my memories  
Keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers, silent tears

[whispering:] Tears, tears, tears

Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life  
I hope there is away  
To give me a sign you're okay  
(Give me a sign)

Reminds me again  
It's worth it all  
So I can go home

All of my memories  
Keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers, silent tears

Together in all these memories  
I see your smile  
All the memories I hold dear  
Darling, you know I love you till the end of time

All of my memories  
Keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers, silent tears  
All of my memories. This song is for Angemon and his precious memories with Tk

**Perfect- Simple plan**

Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
'Cuz it hurts when you disapprove all along

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spend with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect _Tk feels that he can't be the golden boy his father wanted because he isn't his real son. _

**All around me- Flyleaf**

**My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you**

This fire runs in through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place

The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you

I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed Tk's heart was broken by Kari and it is slowly healing

**Courage- Super chick**

_I told another lie today  
And I got through this day  
No one saw through my games  
I know the right words to say  
Like "i don't feel well," "i ate before i came"  
Then someone tells me how good i look  
And for a moment, for a moment i am happy  
But when i'm alone, no one hears me cry_

I need you to know  
I'm not through the night  
Somedays i'm still fighting to walk towards the light  
I need you to know  
That we'll be ok  
Together we can make it through another day

I don't know the first time i felt unbeautiful  
The day i chose not to eat  
What i do know is how i've changed my life forever  
I know i should know better  
There are days when i'm ok  
And for a moment, for a moment i find hope  
But there are days when i'm not ok  
And i need your help  
So i'm letting go

I need you to know  
I'm not through the night  
Somedays i'm still fighting to walk towards the light  
I need you to know  
That we'll be ok  
Together we can make it through another day

You should know you're not on your own  
These secrets are walls that keep us alone  
I don't know when but i know now  
Together we'll make it through somehow  
(together we'll make it through somehow)

I need you to know  
I'm not through the night  
Somedays i'm still fighting to walk towards the light  
I need you to know  
That we'll be ok  
Together we can make it through another day Tk Hopes to make it through tomorrow with the light by his side

The last night- the Skillet

You come to me with your scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this  
I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine  
But I know it's a lie

[Chorus:]  
This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything You need me to be

Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all

I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine  
But I know it's a lie

[Bridge:]  
The night is so long when everything's wrong  
If you give me your hand  
I will help you hold on  
Tonight  
Tonight

[Altro:]  
I won't let you say goodbye  
And I'll be your reason why  
The last night away from me  
Away from me _Tk wants to live but every person he meets hurts his fragile heart leaving him scars and he doesn't want to say goodbye and leave the world in pain_

**Lullaby for a stormy night- Vienna Teng**

Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight

Little child  
Be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tearstained face  
I am here tonight

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

Little child  
Be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight

Little child  
Be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
And the branches to hands  
They're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

For you know, once even I  
Was a little child  
And I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep the fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight

Well, now I am grown  
And these years have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close

And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning Tk's a child and so is Willis but he's forcing his self to grow and not be afraid

**Step to me- Thousand Foot Krutch**

I've been as far as you can go, I've learned a lot and now I know, you're never gonna get me  
on the floor again, I'm prepared to take you to the end, never gonna play your games again  
bring your whole team and all your friends, but I hope you're listenin.

Haunt me if you want me, but I'll warn you, If you ever step to me..

I sometimes wish that I could fly, hold me tight in your arms tonight, I'm sick of livin  
inside a lie, Alright I can't count the time I've tried, stand alone just to lift you high,  
you're my answer to the question why

I'm sick of letting you control me and all the places I go, I'm never givin in to you again,  
take another look at me and tell me what you see, all of these kats tryin to get under my skin  
but they can't step over me. You try to control me but ya can't hold me, you don't own me, if  
you ever step to me

I sometimes wish that I could fly, hold me tight in your arms tonight, I'm sick of livin  
inside a lie, Alright I can't count the time I've tried, stand alone just to lift you high,  
you're my answer to the question why

I know it's not me , take a look inside me, I'm sick of these ways, so sick of these games,  
couldn't see it 'til I multiplied you, call me a freak, but I don't want to hear the words you  
speak, I'm takin control, just letting you know, that I won't get sucked in by you

I sometimes wish that I could fly, hold me tight in your arms tonight, I'm sick of livin  
inside a lie, Alright I can't count the time I've tried, stand alone just to lift you high,  
you're my answer to the question why

Haunt me if you want me, but I'll warn you, If you ever step to me again, you try to control  
me, but ya can't hold me, you don't own me, if you ever step to me

_Takeru wants to show him that his wings want to fly and that he's in so much pain and can't take anymore_.

**Open wounds- the Skillet**

_In the dark with the music on  
Wishing I was somewhere else  
Taking all your anger out on me, somebody help  
I would rather rot alone  
Than spend a minute with you  
I'm gone, I'm gone_

And you can't stop me from falling apart  
'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault

[Chorus]  
How could you, how could you, how could you hate me?  
When all I ever wanted to be was you?  
How could you, how could you, how could you love me?  
When all you ever gave me were open wounds?

Downstairs the enemy sleeps  
Leaving the TV on  
Watching all the dreams we had turn into static  
Doesn't matter what I do  
Nothing's gonna change  
I'm never good enough

And you can't stop me from falling apart  
'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault

[Chorus]

Tell me why you broke me down and betrayed my trust in you  
I'm not giving up, giving in when will this war end?  
When will it end??

You can't stop me from falling apart [3X]  
'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault.

[Chorus] People hurt and hurt others never letting their wounds close this is how Takeru feels.


End file.
